1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to air-fuel carbureting devices and, more particularly, to those portions of carbureting devices used for the imput of ambient air.
2. Prior Art
The improvement of carbureting devices has led to a number of highly sophisticated and expensive pieces of equipment which basically have the objective to increase the efficiency of the air-fuel mixture being delivered to a vehicle engine. The classical method of increasing power was to increase the manifold throat size of the carburetor to increase the air flow and thereby increase the available power. It was thought that an increase in throat and carburetor valve sizes would produce a comparable increase in power at the engine output. One of the approaches to increase power without increasing displacement was to obtain a higher charge to air-fuel mix in the engine chamber. Many of the devices disclosed by the prior art sought to increase the charge of the air-fuel mix by increasing the throat size, but this had an inherent problem. Merely increasing the throat size resulted in a corresponding drop in air flow speed which produced incomplete fuel atomization because the air flow through the carburetor was too slow.
One of the methods of moving the desired volume of air-fuel mix into the chamber of the engine is to adapt the throat diameter and shape of the air intake velocity stack to provide for proper air flow into the carburetor. The present invention air intake stack provides a proper balance between the shape of the air intake stack and the size of the throat to achieve the desired volume of air-fuel mix at an adequate air flow speed.